glacia_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest of Ignus
Origins There is nothing known about how the Tempest of Ignus was found. It has existed as far back as written history can tell us. Rumors say that the Tempest of Ignus once saved the world from a great calamity, but the exact nature of the calamity remains a mystery. Some say the rumors are propaganda made by the church and the throne to try and sweep some of their more questionable practices under the rug by pleading the greater good. Others claim the rumors are fact, and cite the mass of followers as proof that their beliefs are true. The only thing that's known for certain, is that without the Tempest of Ignus, the lands would not be as livable as they are now since they are the only ones capable of setting up the Pillars of Time. Beliefs Whether they were the origin of the rumors that benefit them so much or not is unclear, but it is something that they believe as a whole group. They are the guardians of the world, the holders of the gift of warmth and culture. They do serve a God, but this God lives and runs the massive network of temples. His is called Archon Fos, and he was supposedly alive during the great calamity, and he either disregards this idea or refuses to explain exactly what has happened. Archon Fos Chaotic Good A dominating figure, he is not normally seen, keeping to himself in the massive tower that is the headquarters to the highest ranking members of the Tempest of Ignus. The times he does appear are temple holidays or time of political or social importance. Archon Fos appears to be an elf with a height of 8 feet, but the striking thing is that he doesn't seem to have a single strand of hair on his body. Wherever he goes motes of shimmering ash follow him, disappearing and reappearing as if they were pulled in and out of another time...another place. He admires intelligence in his followers, and his devoted are expected to adhere to the greater good. Especially when that good comes at the price of few to save many. "Time is our greatest asset and our greatest gift, what you choose to do with it says everything about who you are." Ranks There are three ranks of note here. # Chronomancers ## The highest rank among the Tempest of Ignus, the priests appointed and chosen by the Archon Fos himself. The practitioners of the secret arts of time magic, and the only ones that know the secrets of the ritual to create the Pillars of Time. # Givers of Life ## A fleet of druids, whose expertise with plants is rare in the world, but are trained to ensure the crops of the settlements are plentiful. Entry here is by volunteering, and even those with no magical know how can learn how to tend the fields and work as underlings for the actual druids. # The Pillars ## Not much is known about this rank, but it is known that people are recruited to help produce the pillars. Because of the secretive nature of their work, they are not allowed to return to society. But they are given a great deal of luxury during their down time. Because of this rank there is little to no poverty in the city...those that are too poor to live on their own are welcome here. And so many come to aid in this capacity.